


George's Dream

by chizuu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chizuu/pseuds/chizuu
Summary: Some time passed by after the Dream SMP war and it was decided that George is the king of the Dream SMP, with Dream being his knight. George despises Dream for being a knight, and tries to stay away from Dream. However, Dream has a crush on George, but is afraid to show, as George could send him to the Dungeon for trying to get together with the King. Will this relationship work, or will it be simply a King-Knight friendship?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	George's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! autor here. my name is chizu (not actually) and i am actually writing the start to this in the middle of class LOL because this class is way too boring to pay attention to so im writing fanfiction instead. if theres any spelling mistakes, i am so so sorry, i type way too quickly and sometimes my brain cant recognize the mistake. so sorry about that. also english is not my first language, i am sorry too if i dont know how to write a word. anyways, enough of talking, enjoy !!

\- Help! The L'Manbergians are attacking again! We need backup!

\- I'll warn the king. - yelled a knight, as they quickly ran towards the castle, where George resided.

\- Sir! The L'Manbergians are attacking the castle again! We need immediate backup! They've brought friends! - said the knight, while panting, as they had just run quickly.

\- How many are there? - George asked, with a worried face.

\- More than 100... I'll have to go and help.

\- No! Your duty is to protect the king. If you go, there will be no one here to protect me, and if i die, it's over.

\- How about we leave a knight here in my place?

\- That could be disastrous... but we have no choice. Go and help, I'll find me another knight.

George wandered around the castle, looking carefully in each room he passed by. As he passed by a locker room, he spotted a knight, sleeping, sitting next to the lockers.

\- What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be protecting the castle!

The knight bolted awake, as he realized who was in front of him. He quickly bowed down and apologized for his laziness.

\- I-I'm so sorry! I didn't think you would be here, Y-Your Majesty!

\- All the other knights are out in the battlefield, and there's nobody here to protect me. You'll have to protect me.

\- I will protect you with my life, Sir! - the knight saluted.

\- What's your name, by the way?

\- M-My name is Dream, Sir. - Dream blushed, as he responded to the King.

\- Come with me. We're going to the front of the castle to see what's going on.

\- W-What's happening?

\- I heard the L'Manbergians were attacking us again.

\- But didn't we exile them from our territory?

\- Somehow they managed to set camp near the castle. Grab your weapons, you'll never know what may happen.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh!! im so sorry its short! im not feeling too inspired at the moment, but ill try to make up for it by updating every weekend. i am still not sure of what my schedule will be, but when i decide ill tell you guys. byee !! until next time, 
> 
> chizu


End file.
